Techniques have been known that perform voice control using information of an electronic program guide (EPG) of broadcast programs. For example, a technique has been known that extracts words included in program names, performers, and keywords of broadcast programs from an EPG, sets the extracted words as recognition targets, and selects a corresponding broadcast program when a user's utterance corresponds to a certain word.
In the related art, a large amount of performers or keywords may be extracted from an EPG. Thus, since the vocabulary of voice recognition targets is so many, there is a problem in that erroneous recognition is likely to occur.